<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaky Slytherin by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197116">Sneaky Slytherin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is a master voyeur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaky Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Slug Clubs prompts of the week Oct 19-26th and I picked the trope: Voyeurism. My pairing is LM/HG/SS. Many thanks to my beta emotionalsupporthufflepuff for looking it over!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius crept into his bedroom knowing that Severus and Hermione started without him hours ago. He quietly opened the door, and stared at the two kissing, naked on top of the covers.</p><p>Lucius stealthy made his way to the chair, stripped and sat down conjuring up his favorite drink brandy, stroking his hard on while watching them move together.</p><p>He had been dubbed the sneaky Slytherin by them when they were engrossed with each other snogging. </p><p>Severus went to nibble Hermione’s earlobe and spied Lucius’ heated eyes and his weeping manhood.</p><p>“Hermione, love, the Sneaky Slytherin is back. Should we let him join in or make him suffer?” Severus growled softly as his finger trailed down her sweaty back and flipped them over.</p><p>Hermione gasped in surprise at Lucius who, by now, had spread his legs out, stroking his cock.</p><p>Lucius saw how wet she was and that Severus was putting on a great effort to make him suffer slowly. As his fingers trailed up and down her sides.</p><p>Hermione mewled and arched into Severus’ embrace, “Please Severus...I need…” he hushed her with a heated kiss.</p><p>Lucius groaned pleasurably as he watched Severus finger Hermione to the point of orgasm.  He climaxed at the sight of it and felt drained.</p><p>Severus smirked seeing how Lucius was sitting limp in the chair, “Your slipping old boy.” </p><p>Severus thrust up into Hermione making her moan enjoying the moment with just him. She wrapped her legs around him as they moved together in a rhythm they relished.</p><p>Lucius whimpered when they changed positions again, as he felt left out of their love making. “Come on, Severus, this is torture.”</p><p>“Then you should’ve been here when we started,” Severus grunts out as he took pleasure in listening to Hermione’s noises.</p><p>Severus switched positions again as she mounted on top of him and he guided her with his hands on her hips. Her head threw back as she gasped, feeling a second orgasm coming on.  They climaxed together hard as she collapsed on top of his sweaty body.</p><p>Severus’ arms wrapped around her snugly as they caught their breaths.</p><p>Lucius shakily stood up and made his way to the unkempt bed. </p><p>They had tangled themselves up in the sheets and watched Lucius climb in. </p><p>“Are you ready for another round, dearest?” He purred in Hermione’s ear, stroking her hair.</p><p>She leaned up to kiss Lucius soundly as he held on to her, much to Severus’ dismay as he felt his cock hardened again.</p><p>“Did you bring the strengthening potion as I requested?” Severus asked as he made them comfortable.</p><p>“If you only looked at it on the nightstand near you,” Lucius pointed out to the dark, corked green vial labeled: Strengthening Potion.</p><p>Severus looked at the vial carefully then back at Lucius, “When did you place it there? I would’ve noticed it.”</p><p>Lucius smirked as he was enjoying the attention Hermione was giving him. “It was before the two of you started the festivities without me. I’m not called the Sneaky Slytherin for nothing!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>